The Golder Doctor
"Like a madman on a space-hopper..." Character The Golder Doctor frequently shouts words of sentences of which there was no need for emphasis. He is stupid, ridiculous and is often unsure ("I don't know...but it could/might be Zygon!"). He also claims that "I never lose!" which is complete and utter bollocks. His companion is Penny Lane, well, at least to him. As seen in 'Return of The Evil Creator 2: Create Harder', the companion screams "I'm not fucking Penny!", suggesting that they are not in fact Penny. He is, in fact, completely and utterly insane. Some even speculate that Penny, his adored companion, may not have actually been real but just a figment of Golder's mad imagination. But, who knows? Outfit His costume consists of a top hat, dark suit and red tie. Adventures "I don't know... But it might be Zygon!" Return of The Evil Creator The Doctor and Penny somehow manages to land in 'Alien Past, Present and Future'. Confused by this, the Doctor investigates the area where he spots Davros, Penny tries to convince the Doctor to leave, but the two realise Davros had moved. The Doctor and Penny find a cafe where they meet Carol Masters, who is working there as a waitress. The Doctor and Penny then finds Davros who proceeds to give chase. They find a place to hide and then meet Richard Masters, who was hiding in a cupboard for an unknown reason. They find Davros and deactivate his controls, and make a deal with him. The duo then leaves. Time of Zygon The Doctor and Penny crash land on Earth in Norfolk 2008. There's a mystery pile of bones outside Pennys house and a evil monk. The duo see their old friends Carol and Richard Masters who help out the Doctor and Penny investigate the Church where they find the monk, who is revealed to be a Zygon. The Doctor is handed the Sword of Razzilon and fights the Zygon to the death. The Doctor wins and the two go off on new adventures. Brum of Death While driving Bessie and listening to "Rockin' The Suburbs" by Ben Folds, Penny sees a car which she describes as having "Those terrible yellow eyes", the Doctor sees this and comes to the conclusion it's Brum. Brum then gives chase and rams into Bessie, stopping the Doctor getting away. The Doctor then drives Bessie straight into Brum, crashing into him, which destroys Bessie in the process. Brum then proves he can be a good person by helping the Doctor save Penny from falling down a very mild slope. Brum helps Penny and spares the Doctors life and drives off. The Doctor and Penny then decides their walking to Norwich. Y'iff of Death' The Doctor and Penny arrive at a furry con in Norwich full of fur-suitters. After the Doctor denies a request of cuddling with them a crowd of Furries surround the Doctor and Penny. The Furries bring the Doctor and Penny to Papawolf. The Doctor and Penny are moved to the villains evil lair, which is a hotel room within the centre. It is revealed Papawolf is the Master, who reveals that the furries are brainwashed under his control, which he is training to be in his army. While the Master was talking, the Doctor hid a sword in his jacket and cut the ropes. The Doctor and Penny run back to the convention hall and pulls the fire alarm, which causes chaos. The Doctor and Penny exits and barricades the doors behind them. The Doctor says he has a plan, and calls the police and gets the furries arrested for sexual deviancy. The two go back to the TARDIS and try to forget that this ever happened. 'Two Many Doctor Who's' The Golder Doctor was called upon by The Lancashire Doctor, and is tasked with going to save The AMAZING Doctor. However, since The AMAZING Doctor was never captures, The Golder Doctor instead comes face-to-face with The Jealous Doctor. After failing to get help from The Valeyard, The Monocle Doctor steps in last minute, distracting Jealous long enough for The Golder Doctor to gun him down with the Gun of Razzilon. The Doctor would later go out for pizza and then propose to Penny, only to find out she was a Zygon. At some point after this adventure Penny would leave The Doctor, making him go into denial and call pretty much anyone he saw 'Penny'. This isn't saying much as this incarnation was already insane. Return of The Evil Creator 2: Create Harder The Doctor, and his new companion, which be believes is Penny, comes across Davros, the Evil creature of the Daleks. The Doctor tries stopping Davros by attacking him with a broom. Not Penny uses this broom is shut the lid on Davros, keeping him inside his chair. From the victory, Not Penny tells the Doctor that they should go out to get Pancakes. Davros resists this and breaks out, which the Doctor throws his hat at him. Penny's New Groove After reuniting with Penny, the Doctor asks her where to go, just as he makes up his mind, an alarm goes off which he comes to the conclusion of it being Zygon. The TARDIS lands in Norfolk, where the Doctor investigates where the distress call came from. Penny goes into her house to get something, in which the Doctor follows her in. The interior of Penny's house is covered in red goo. The Doctor encounters a Zygon, who wants revenge for killing his brother in the time war. The Doctor and Penny then run away and head to the Church. where all the clues are. The Doctor and Penny are then caught by the Zygon who tries to destroy the Doctor with a potion. Penny attacks the Zygon and transforms into a Zygon. Penny then punches the Zygon multiple times, defending the Doctor, proclaiming she's saving the Doctor's life. The Doctor uses the Rocket Launcher of Razzilon on the Zygon and Penny. The Doctor then starts regenerating after being hit by the explosion and regenerates into the Gadget Doctor. "Is this death? ...I don't know... BUT IT MIGHT BE ZYGON!" Shadow of Golder Due to the Golder Doctor using the Rocket Launcher of Razzilon to kill an already paradox brimming Zygon, an enormous temporal eruption occurred that devastated Norwich or Norfolk and turned it into the time wasteland known to its inhabitants (who would come to name themselves 'the Time Blights') as the Norfolkwich. However, the newly regenerated Gadget Doctor was unaware of this and buggered off in his TARDIS before the cataclysm happened. The Church was the only thing not reshaped in the event as it was the eye of the storm, the epicentre of the chaos, in which a tear in the fabric of the time vortex opened, creating some kind of 'living paradox'. The Golder Doctor's image was imprinted into the time anomaly, causing its consciousness to take on his form. The Time Blights called the church the Dialation Matrix and regulary fed it with 'time norms' (a name they gave to those who did not come from the Norfolkwich) so it could drain their temporal energy and sustain their paradoxical land. When the Gadget Doctor returned several years later, the Golder Doctor paradox invaded his mind and discovered he had been repressing what little memories of being Golder he had after his regeneration, so decided to restore them, giving the Gadget Doctor the reassurance and certainty he needed to move on and accept closure of his previous incarnation. The Gadget Doctor used the Rocket Launcher of Razzilon again to destroy the living paradox and erase the Norfolkwich, resetting everything back to its original state before the time eruption. Appearances * ''Return of The Evil Creator'' * ''Time of Zygon'' * ''The Gathering of Time'' * ''Brum of Death'' * ''Yiff of Death'' * ''Return of The Evil Creator 2: Create Harder'' * [[Two Many Doctor Whos: Which Who is Doctor Who?|''Two Many Doctor Who's: Which Who is Doctor Who?]] * [[Vape of Horror|''Vape of Horror]] * [[Golder vs God (& Other Stories)|''Golder vs God (& Other Stories)]] * [[Penny's New Groove|''Penny's New Groove]] Behind The Scenes * Stuart Lloyd's Sam Golder impression also appears in the Pope Zygon Productions audio series. This series' third installment, Brum of Death, is considered canon to TMDWs but the other two are currently not, most likely due to the other instalments portraying The Golder Doctor as the predecessor of Philip Castle's Scarf Doctor. ** Penny's New Groove was later updated to suit the canon of the Too Many Doctor Who's universe. Category:Doctors Category:Doctors whose episodes still need pages